Withered rose
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: El pequeño Afrodita nunca antes había escuchado sobre su antecesor y Shion ha decidido hablarle sobre él ante su curiosidad. "Debió ser muy doloroso"


"_**Withered rose**__**"**_

De vez en cuando no podía evitar sentir cierta pesadez en el pecho, era como si su músculo cardíaco aumentara de peso de un segundo a otro. La aflicción hacía presencia en su expresión ante las memorias, es por ello que buscaba siempre con tanto esmero permanecer ocupado, atender solicitudes, preparar aprendices y mantener su mente trabajando para evitar que su mente jugase con él.

Hacen unos años que los nuevos niños que en un futuro se convertirían en los nuevos santos de oro que se sumarían a la orden llegaron, había estado bastante ocupado con ellos, observándolos, guiándolos y asegurándose de su crecimiento, cosa que realmente agradecía a pesar de que ellos no estuviesen al tanto de aquello. Algunos incluso ya habían obtenido su armadura.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que solo uno de ellos se llevaba la mayoría de sus visitas, exceptuando Mu quien era su discípulo. A Afrodita no parecía incomodarle su presencia, más bien, se había sorprendido con el menor esperándole tranquilamente en los horarios que solía disponer para visitar el doceavo templo.

— Sabía que vendría

Llevó una de sus palmas hacia la cabeza del menor, sonriendo al medir la seguridad con la cual había pronunciado esas palabras.

— ¿Has cuidado bien de las rosas?

— Tal como me lo ha pedido

Y Afrodita parecía sentirse bastante orgulloso de aquello, desde la encarecida petición que él mismo le había realizado de poner especial esmero en la mantención de las características y hermosas rosas rojas que abundaban en el doceavo templo.

Posó su mirada sobre el rostro confuso del niño, intuyendo que deseaba preguntar algo pero realmente no se animaba a realizar la pregunta en voz alta. Retiró su mano y le invitó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza a hablar.

— Solo.. Solo me preguntaba quien es Albafica

La repentina pregunta provocó la sensación de un puñal imaginario ensartarse de manera directa y sin vacilación en su pecho, provocando que perdiese el aire tan solo durante un par de segundos. Proclamando a la calma y el autocontrol.

— ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?

— Usted lo acaba de decir al saludarme

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal ante la información. ¿Lo había hecho? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. No podía negar el parecido espeluznante entre Afrodita y Albafica, que en un comienzo había incluso logrado desconcertarle, pero esa no era razón para confundir de esa manera al menor.

Afrodita no es Albafica.

Aunque realmente el designio de las estrellas sea bastante caprichoso entre antecesores y sucesores, no podía descartar la idea de que se tratase de su reencarnación. Pero aún así, si ese fuese el caso, sus personalidades distaban mucho de ser parecidas.

— Lamento la confusión, mi mente últimamente no ha estado trabajando muy bien

Y el sueco parecía entender, después de todo estaba enterado de la cantidad de años que su cuerpo tenía, desde la guerra santa anterior hasta ahora.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es él?

La curiosidad y el interés era palpable en el brillo de esos celestes ojos. No supo cómo negarse a ellos.

—Albafica era el antiguo santo de Piscis

La noticia pareció sorprender al sueco, la sorpresa mutó a una irreprimible curiosidad y entonces supo que no podría irse simplemente de ahí sin escarbar en el pasado.

— Iba a visitar su tumba, ¿Deseas venir?

El movimiento mecánico de la cabeza celeste y el ligero movimiento de sus bucles provocó un ligero alzamiento de sus comisuras. Fue entonces que se dispuso a salir del templo de Piscis y caminar por un costado, hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña rodeada de rosas ya no venenosas, plantadas y cuidadas por él mismo. El cosmos de Albafica había mantenido a las rosas en su lugar durante muchos años, en un intento vano por protegerlas luego de su muerte, pero con los años fueron marchitándose y desapareciendo, llevándose el veneno junto con ellas.

Volteó su rostro hacia Afrodita, parecía maravillado con la vista. Las rosas habitaban por doquier, incluso cubrían la fachada de la cabaña que se mostraba frente a ellos.

— No conocía este lugar

— Piscis tiene cuartos y la zona privada en donde puedes vivir

— ¿Entonces por qué existe esto?

— Aquí es donde vivía Albafica con su maestro

Se aventuró unos pasos hacia delante, escuchando el sonido del pastizal contra sus botas. Supo que Afrodita le seguía de cerca por el sonido de sus pequeñas y cuidadosas pisadas para no estropear nada.

— ¿Por qué no vivían en el templo?

— Albafica necesitaba entrenarse, su maestro y él no deseaban dañar a terceros con su veneno. Por ello, se aseguraban de entrenar aquí.

— ¿Por qué yo no?

— Porque no deseo que lleves una vida como él

Se detuvo frente a dos lápidas alzadas, una al lado de la otra. Suspira profundamente antes de agacharse y tomar asiento frente a una lápida en especial.

— ¿Por qué?

—Albafica vivió solitariamente, incluso hasta el día de su muerte

Observó de reojo como los labios del niño se fruncieron antes de sentarse a un lado suyo y fijarse en la lápida, primero en la de la izquierda, la cual correspondía al maestro de Albafica, Lugonis de Piscis.

— ¿Por qué vivió tan solo?

— Creía que al acercarse a alguien podría matarlo. Es por eso que renegaba de todo acercamiento, para proteger a los demás.

— Pero él no estaba solo, tenía a su maestro, ¿verdad?

Asintió quedamente, confirmando aquello. Albafica tuvo a su maestro, incluso después de que este muriese. Lugonis sabía que le dejaría solo y estaba seguro que su espíritu se habría encargado de cuidarle en silencio.

— Su maestro murió luego del ritual de los Lazos rojos, ¿Lo conoces verdad?

Afrodita movió su cabeza a manera de asentimiento, al parecer estaba algo consternado por ello. Ese ritual se había abolido y ya era parte del pasado, pero lo conocía porque precisamente era la historia de su signo.

—Albafica creyó que su maestro había muerto por su culpa, se culpó por ello y es por eso que se recluyó.

El sonido de un sollozo le sacó de su ensimismamiento, desvió su mirada desde la fría piedra que marcaba la tumba de Albafica hacia los acuosos ojos de Afrodita, quien batallaba con sus propias lágrimas para impedir que cayesen con sus pequeños y delgados dedos.

—Debió ser muy doloroso

Le escuchó decir entre sollozos, parecía realmente acongojado por la historia de su antecesor y la tristeza empapaba su expresión. Llevó entonces su zurda hasta el delicado hombro ajeno para contenerle, aún cuando a él mismo le dolía hablar de Albafica, aunque de cierta forma se sentía aliviado al compartir aquello y satisfecho por dar a conocer su nombre.

— No llores más Afrodita, él era una persona fuerte, a pesar de su soledad nunca dejó atrás sus convicciones. Protegió Rodorio y a Athena hasta dar su vida.

— ¿La villa?

Le escucha preguntar mientras continua intentando secar las lágrimas que habían logrado deslizarse por aquellas mejillas que parecían ser de porcelana.

— Sí, a pesar de ser alguien tan solitario, a Albafica le gustaba Rodorio, su gente. Incluso cuando todos sus huesos estuvieron hechos trizas, los protegió hasta el final.

— ¿Quién fue?

— Uno de los tres jueces, Minos de Grifo

— ¡Increíble!

Ambos guardaron silencio durante largos segundos, dirigiendo su atención nuevamente hacia la lápida, releyendo una y otra vez las palabras talladas con elegancia.

— Era una gran persona

— Lo era

Y en eso no podría estar más de acuerdo con el sueco, Albafica había demostrado ser una persona sumamente noble, tras sus actos evasivos y fríos siempre ocultaba una buena intención. El bien común era mucho más predominante que su bien personal.

— ¿Es por él que me ha pedido ser tan cuidadoso con las rosas?

— Eso es cierto —No tiene problema alguno en admitirlo— Él cuidaba bastante bien de sus rosas, les dedicaba todo su tiempo, eran realmente hermosas pero a la vez mortales, quizá eso es lo que les proveía tal belleza

— ¡Me convertiré en un honorable Santo de Piscis como él!

La determinación se había hecho dueña de esas palabras y supo reconocerlo. Sonrió de manera afable mientras asentía ante las repentinas energías del pequeño. Afrodita se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección al templo, seguramente para retomar su entrenamiento.

— Te has convertido en la inspiración de un niño, Albafica

Estira su diestra para alcanzar las letras que armaban su nombre, acariciándolas de manera sutil con las yemas de sus dedos.

Suspira profundamente antes de ponerse de pie y dar media vuelta, luego volvería para continuar cuidando las rosas, se había hecho tarde ya. Sus pasos iban alejándole del lugar cuando supo reconocer un cosmos demasiado familiar, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato y una orden de su cerebro provocó que voltease su rostro en dirección a la lápida que había dejado atrás.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado sobre la lápida que daba encuentro al lugar en que él mismo había enterrado su cuerpo luego de esa fatídica batalla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su respiración se aceleró y no supo cómo reaccionar en un comienzo.

La traslúcida imagen de Albafica dejó caer una rosa frente a él. Sentía que todo ocurría en una especie de cámara lenta, los labios del antiguo Piscis se curvaron en una sonrisa amable antes de mover sus labios en lo que supo reconocer como un 'Gracias'.

No supo reconocer en qué momento una única y escurridiza lágrima se escapó, se sentía gozoso por presenciar aquello. ¿Cuántas veces había siquiera soñado con verle una vez más?  
Los labios de Albafica se sellaron y entonces la imagen comenzó a difuminarse, desapareciendo entre hermosos destellos dorados.

Luego de más de dos siglos, ese había sido el bálsamo más eficiente para su corazón.

— Nos volveremos a ver

Y esa, era una promesa.


End file.
